


Insatiable

by Katie Pumpkinhead (EternalAutumn)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAutumn/pseuds/Katie%20Pumpkinhead
Summary: Victor Frankenstein ponders the trait all of his creations seem to have in common...and also what they have in common with him.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late to the party but I’ve recently gotten into Penny Dreadful and feel a deep connection to most of the characters. This idea came to me after the episode “Little Scorpion”.

It stood to reason that all of Victor Frankenstein's creations were insatiable. 

He smiled for a moment, before reality set in, as he thought of Proteus, who was clearly showing signs of an insatiable zest for life.

That other one...John Clare or whatever he was calling himself nowadays...He was insatiable in a different way. He craved love and thirsted for blood all at once. Victor had never before known anyone who could play the victim and the villain at the same time, but that's exactly what his inaugural creation was. He didn't know who the man had been before he became the monster, but if he had to guess, he'd venture to say the man must have had some sort of mental illness. That creature had no middle ground. He could be the cruelest thing in the universe, perhaps only second to the Devil himself, murdering at will, destroying everything in his path for the sake of selfish gain. Part of Victor died a little inside when he thought of what had happened to Proteus, and Professor Van Helsing. But, the truth was, as much as Victor hated to admit it, the thing that called himself John Clare could also be the purest form of innocence he'd ever known. He felt things on a deeper level than Victor would've thought possible prior to their second meeting. He ached to be loved with a profound sadness that was the polar opposite of his uncontrollable anger when provoked. Victor did think of himself as an intelligent man, sometimes to a fault, he had to admit, but he knew that John Clare, when he was the man and not the monster, knew things that he himself could never begin to comprehend. 

But Lily. Lily was something else. She came back into the world a delicate flower. Not quite an empty vessel to be filled, but wide-eyed and full of wonder like a little girl. She absorbed everything so quickly. Happiness seemed to come easily to her, in the simplest of ways, at first. But now...things were changing. Lily was dissatisfied by just staying home and playing house, or whatever it was they had been doing before HE came into the picture. Victor did not care for that Dorian Gray one bit. One look at the man could tell you he always had something devious, to say the least, on his mind. And he did everything in excess, as if trying to prove some sort of ridiculous point to the universe. Plenty of people had money and didn't feel the need to flaunt it by commissioning thousands of paintings or throwing a ball every time they made eye contact with someone they wanted to impress. He thought of Sir Malcolm Murray and dear Vanessa Ives, the epitome of people who were trying to use their powers for good. No matter what struggles Vanessa was dealing with, she was an infinitely better person than Dorian Gray could ever hope to be. He remembered her knowing smile as she helped him pick out a dress for Lily, and the things she'd said to him after their tea that afternoon. Vanessa always had a shadow of pain behind her eyes, but it tended to lift for a bit when she was truly happy for someone else. How was it possible that the love that Vanessa had felt radiating between Victor and Lily that day could have been a lie? 

Victor knew it was because he simply wasn't enough. He couldn't make her happy. He probably couldn't make any woman happy, but since that god forsaken night at Dorian Gray's ball, which was meant to be a coming out party for his then-lover, of all things, Lily had become just like John Clare and Proteus before her: Insatiable. The girl hungered for everything, and it seemed to be getting worse by the day. It had started with little trips out to experience life. Victor supposed be couldn't deny her that. But Lily was now becoming obsessed with extravagances of every type. Suddenly she was not only an empty vessel to be filled, but a bottomless one. The wide-eyed girl who was once so happy just to simply BE, was long gone, and getting further and further away every day, and had been replaced with someone who wanted so much that Victor was starting to worry she may explode. 

_ Three creations _ , Victor thought,  _ one defining characteristic _ . All three of them, though in three different ways, were insatiable. Desperate to fill an emptiness, brought on by what? Returning from the void? Frustration over memories lost? An inability to feel things as a normal human would? 

As another needle entered his veins, Victor looked into the mirror, staring dead into his own bloodshot eyes, and thought simply,  _Like father, like children_.


End file.
